Led by lies
by Equality
Summary: Satoru and Sayaka are decieved by the monkeys and swap sides. Humankind are about to be attacked by their four saviours. Can a single boy stop them? Uses JapEu names


The boy groaned. He was lying on a metallic floor. He opened his eyes and looked down. There was another, blurry boy staring back at him. He had short, spiky blue hair, a pale complexion, and bright green eyes. When the boy reached out to touch the blurry boy, his hand only made contact with the metal. He rubbed his head, trying to remember why he couldn't touch him. A memory flooded into his brain, and he mumbled it to himself, "That's me. That's my reflection," He got up into a sitting position. "But who's me?" he muttered under his breath, enjoying the fact that he could talk.

He looked down at himself. He was wearing a white singlet with the words 'Baseball Star!' on it in red writing. "Yeah!" he announced, snapping his fingers. "I'm really, really good at baseball!" His face fell. "But I've forgotten the rules..." He was also wearing black running shorts. There was nothing on his feet. He scanned the room. It was utterly featureless, save for another child lying on the floor. She had long-ish brown hair, the same complexion as the boy, and was wearing a blue T-shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees. The boy couldn't remember who she was.

The boy heard footsteps and looked away from the girl. He didn't previously notice that the walls were see-through, and in the next room over, was a boy with red-brown hair, blue eyes, and a monkey tail. He was only wearing a pair of bike shorts. He was howling, crying. A monkey wearing a uniform walked up to the monkey-boy's room and slammed on the wall. "Shut up, Hikaru!" it yelled in a scarily masculine voice. The first boy was amazed. He'd seen monkeys like this before, and only five or six monkeys could talk in English like that, and he remembered that they were horribly disfigured! Why was a normal monkey speaking in English?

The monkey opened a small slot in the boy's wall. "Hm," it peered through the hole, despite the clarity of the wall right next to it. The boy crawled over to the slot and took a closer look at the monkey. It reminded him of a game character. It had strange, cat-like ears. "Satoru, you're awake," it said, staring at the boy. The boy smiled, since the monkey had said his name, and now he remembered it. He was Satoru. The monkey glanced over at the sleeping form of the girl. "Tch, Sayaka's not. Wake her up," The monkey's gaze landed on Satoru again. Satoru just sat there, blinking. The monkey sighed and reached into its pocket. It brought out something that looked like a remote control. The game-character monkey pointed it at Satoru.

Satoru yelled in pain, as he felt something like many hot, metal stakes were being shoved into his brain. He collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head. He closed his eyes, hoping that the pain would stop soon. He heard a clatter and the pain went away. He opened his eyes a sliver, and looked about. There was a man in a black suit with grey eyes and grey hair holding the game character monkey up. "Mister..." Satoru began. He slightly recgonised the face, almost as if he's seen this man before, but his brain had gone all fuzzy. "Mister..." Satoru gave up. He had no idea who this was.

The man was scolding the monkey. He stepped onto the remote control, crushing it. Another short, sharp pain shot through Satoru's head. All around him there were cries of pain. Satoru noticed that they were all children. The pain stopped as suddenly as it started. The man had thrown the monkey away and was opening a door that Satoru hadn't seen before. Satoru backed away a bit. "Back off, whoever you are!" he said. The man laughed.

"I'm Daisuke, little one. I shan't hurt you, but if you want, you can hurt me," Satoru thought that this guy was a major suck-up prissypants. Satoru just sat down with his arms folded, looking up at the man. Daisuke sighed and grabbed Satoru's singlet and pulled him up into a standing position. Satoru staggered a bit but then regained balance. "Would you like to go on a tour?" asked Daisuke in that melodic voice of his. Satoru nodded slowly, hoping that his head wouldn't hurt any more. They walked out of the room.

"Uh, Daisuke, what happened? Why can't I remember anything but my name, that I was good at baseball, I've seen monkeys before, and the fact that that monkey is a copycat of a game character?" Satoru blurted out. Tomuki folded his arms and nodded.

"Right. You used to be a normal little boy. Happy, healthy, all of that. Then the humans corrupted you, saying that they were the master species. They made you fight against the monkeys, their innocent cousins. You and your sister back there caught all of the monkeys. They didn't even praise you. So we-"

"Hey!" yelled Satoru, cutting Daisuke off. "You're a human yourself!"

Daisuke shook his head. "No, believe it or not, we made a device that can change your shape. We got the technology off of you. I'm a monkey myself. Anyway, we rescued you, and brought you here. We performed some experiments on you, from your wishes. The only problem is that the experiments scared you so much that you wished for your memory to be erased. You were in a coma for a few months to allow the drug to take affect, and you just woke up now. How do you feel?"

There was a rumbling sound. Satoru looked down, embarrased. "Hungry,"

"Well!" announced Daisuke, clapping his hands together. "We'll get you food, right after you learn about the others here. This," he pointed to the monkey-boy, "Is Hikaru. He only knew his father. This is because he's half monkey. He stayed in the shape of a human for twelve years, but nowhis DNA's going crazy and he keeps on changing from boy to monkey and back,"

They walked over to the next few rooms. There was a boy with red hair with a blond patch in the middle. He was sobbing in a corner. Satoru couldn't see his face. In the next room was a girl. Her whole body was green. "That there," began Daisuke, pointing at the boy, "Is Kakeru. He's cousins with Hikaru. His father was a monkey. His DNA's going crazy, too," Kakeru turned to face the two, and Satoru gasped. He had a monkey face on a human body! "Hikaru and Kakeru can't ptronounce their names properly in monkey form, and so they call themselves Bigaru and Gakeru. That girl there? I don't know who she is,"

"Can we eat now?" asked Satoru indignantly. Daisuke smiled and led him to a cafeteria. All the monkeys, human form or not, smiled and waved at the two. Had Satoru really been led astray by humans? These moneys were really nice! He vowed to bring all the pain he caused the monkeys back to the humans themselves!


End file.
